Noite de Lua Cheia
by dlz
Summary: MM. Após Ana Lucia revelar o quanto lamenta a morte de Shannon em The Whole Truth, Sayid reflete a respeito e, principalmente, no tocante à fragilidade por trás da força da deslocada sobrevivente. One shot! R


**Título**: Noite de lua cheia  
**Autor**: dlz  
**Censura**: K+  
**Classificação**: Drama/Angustia  
**Disclaimer**: Trata-se de uma estória cujo único propósito é entreter sem a intenção de infringir os direitos autorais das obras nas quais foram inspiradas ou auferir qualquer lucro.  
**Distribuição**: Fanfiction Net  
**Personagens**: Sayid, Ana Lucia, Charlie  
**Spoiler**: The Whole Truth  
**Sinopse**: Após Ana Lucia revelar o quanto lamenta a morte de Shannon, Sayid reflete a respeito e, principalmente, no tocante à fragilidade por trás da força da deslocada sobrevivente. One shot!

* * *

Nota do Autor: Trata-se da minha primeira fic sobre Lost e uma modesta tentativa de mostrar em detalhes o trecho do acampamento feito por Sayid, Ana Lucia e Charlie em meio à floresta no episódio The Whole Truth e o angustiante e revelador diálogo entre os dois primeiros.

* * *

Após conseguir amigavelmente obter do misterioso prisioneiro a suposta localização do balão e da cova de sua esposa, Ana Lucia se reuniu com Sayid e Charlie com o objetivo de descobrirem a verdade sobre Henry Gale.Era noite no acampamento improvisado por Sayid, Charlie e Ana Lucia em meio à mata e a vários quilômetros de distância da praia.

* * *

Charlie dormia profundamente protegido apenas por seu agasalho, recostado no pouco conforto proporcionado por sua pesada mochila.

Sayid estava de prontidão, segurando a arma enquanto olhava a chama da fogueira queimar os poucos galhos de árvore que haviam recolhido pelas redondezas instantes antes do cair do dia. Mais do que a luz da fogueira, a mata era iluminada pela luz da lua cheia, e os pensamentos de Jarrah eram turbulentos e inquietantes. Aqueles últimos dias haviam sido emocionalmente desgastantes para ele.

De repente, ao lado do jovem iraquiano, aproximou-se Ana Lucia, e ele elevou os olhos para vê-la.

"Importa-se?" perguntou ela, visivelmente embaraçada, afinal, era a primeira vez que estava praticamente a sós com alguém que quis matá-la com as próprias mãos.

Sayid apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente, e ela se sentou ao seu lado.

"Devia dormir enquanto pode" disse ele, preocupado com o longo dia que teriam pela frente em busca do balão de Henry Gale.

Ana Lucia sorriu, tentando ser simpática depois daqueles momentos difíceis que tiveram, na medida em que mexia na fogueira com um pedaço de galho.

Talvez, tê-lo chamado para sairem em busca da verdade a respeito de Gale era sua tentativa gentil e amistosa de aproximação e de dizer o quanto sentia a respeito do que havia feito.

De fato, e apesar de tudo, Ana Lucia acreditava que Sayid era a pessoa que mais podia compreendê-la de todos os demais sobreviventes na ilha, o que era estranha e ironicamente interessante.

"Não consigo dormir" explicou.

Sayid estava inexpressivo, ora olhando para ela, ora para a fogueira, e certa de que sua companhia ainda o desagradava, após um longo silêncio, ela disse, sem olhá-lo nos olhos:

"As pessoas não gostam de mim"

Sayid a fitou com curiosidade, imaginando se Ana Lucia estava se referindo às pessoas do mundo exterior ou da ilha, e ela continuou:

"Eu tentei a minha vida inteira fazer com que gostassem de mim. Acho que desisti há tempos atrás"

E ainda olhando para a fogueira, ela completou:

"Quero dizer, sou o que sou"

Inexpressivo, Sayid prestava atenção em cada palavra dela. Era estranho para ele ouvir aquilo. Não sabia bem o que pensar a respeito. Não havia motivos para se odiar alguém como Ana Lucia. Ela era uma boa pessoa.

Foi então que ela se virou e o encarou nos olhos:

"Você, tem uma boa razão para me odiar"

E algo nele se inquietou. Sayid olhou então para as chamas dançantes da fogueira, e lembrou da última vez que a teve em seus braços. Suas madeixas douradas entre seus dedos, o calor do seu hálito, a maciez de sua pele. Nunca mais sentiria o perfume de seu corpo. Nunca mais veria seu sorriso ou escutaria sua voz suave. Nunca mais--

"Eu sinto muito" disse Ana Lucia com firmeza, olhando-o com os olhos brilhantes, quase lacrimejantes. "Eu sinto muito pelo que eu fiz"

Sayid fitou-a, e depois se voltou novamente para as chamas da fogueira.

Uma vez, ele amou Shannon Rutherford. A garota alegre, de bom coração e grande presença que se travestia numa personalidade difícil que simplesmente aquiesceu seu coração nos dias mais desolados naquele lugar esquecido pelo mundo. E o vazio deixado por sua perda ainda era irreparável.

Ana Lucia apenas desviou o olhar em direção a Charlie, que horas antes a havia tratado com denotada frieza, e depois para a fogueira, certa de que nada mais do que dissesse importaria. As pessoas continuariam a odiá-la, e Sayid, mais do que todos, ainda seria aquele com mais motivos para tal.

"Você estava tentando proteger o seu pessoal" disse ele, então, fitando-a e depois se virando para ver as chamas da fogueira.

Surpresa, Ana Lucia o encarou.

"Não foi você que matou Shannon. Foram eles" continuou ele, com o olhar perdido em direção à mata. "E quando descobrirmos que ele é um deles, algo terá que ser feito"

Sayid então se virou e novamente encarou Ana Lucia, que ainda estava confusa com a revelação.

Horas depois, o dia começava a amanhecer, e Ana Lucia e Charlie ainda dormiam, enquanto Sayid, que ficara a noite inteira acordado, pensava em várias coisas. Olhava a mata à sua volta, e seus pensamentos ainda eram turbulentos. Em sua mente, havia Nadia. Em seu coração, ainda havia a dor da perda pela morte de Shannon. Era como se ainda a sentisse pálida e sem vida em seus braços naquele dia chuvoso que o marcaria para sempre.

Olhou então para o lado, e viu Ana Lucia que dormia profundamente ao relento.

Não. Não a odiava. Era incapaz de odiar uma criatura tão frágil e indefesa como ela. Pois era isso que Ana Lucia era. Nada mais do que uma mulher atormentada e sofrida, com tantos motivos quanto ele para sucumbir, mas que mesmo assim encontrava força para fazer o seu melhor pelos que estavam à sua volta. Pequena e determinada. Tão frágil quanto demonstrava ser forte. Podia ter quase certeza que uma pessoa como ela não se deixou abalar um minuto sequer enquanto mantinha vivos os sobreviventes que conseguiu trazer do outro lado da ilha.

Sayid então suspirou.

De repente, Ana Lucia despertou, e se virou para vê-lo:

"O quê?" perguntou, ao ver que ele a observava com curiosidade.

"Nada" respondeu ele, simplesmente.

Foi então que os céus tremeram.

"Vai chover" disse ela.

Sayid se levantou e começou a ajeitar as coisas.

"Devemos ir"

"Bom dia!" exclamou uma voz vinda de dentro da mata. "Quem vai querer café da manhã?"

Charlie emergiu entre a relva, trazendo algumas frutas.

"Tenho papayas e, bem, papayas" disse ele olhando para as frutas e mostrando-as aos seus companheiros de acampamento.

"Vamos" disse-lhe Sayid, ignorando completamente o que ele havia dito, com a mochila nas costas enquanto seguia mata adentro logo seguido de Ana Lucia.

"Claro" disse Charlie, consternado, guardando as frutas na mochila para acompanhá-los. "Pra quê comer?"

**FIM

* * *

**

**Nota Final**: Desde que o episódio foi ao ar, sem maiores pretensões, quis explorar melhor esse momento entre Ana Lucia e Sayid em The Whole Truth. Espero que tenham gostado, embora eu saiba que não são muitos os fãs da Ana Lucia. Em tempo, gostaria de receber _reviews_, pois tenho boas idéias para fics sobre Lost, mas tudo vai depender do recebimento dessa primeira.


End file.
